Big Time School of Rocqué
Big Time School of Rocqué 'is the 3rd episode of Season One of Big Time Rush. It is premiered on January 18, 2010. Plot The boys are annoyed when they are told that they have to go to school because of the rules of the entertainers' union. They catch a glimpse of the Palm Woods School, which seems to be fun. However, they have to attend the "School of Rocque", which is located at Rocque Records and is the total opposite of the Palm Woods School. Their mission is now clear they have to try everything in order to get sent to the Palm Woods School. At first, they chase their teachers off but much to their dismay Kelly and Gustavo always find a new one. Gustavo shows the boys the ASPA ('A'ctors, '''S'ingers, and 'P'erformers 'A'ssociation) book of 10,000 teachers that he can call. He leaves the boys with the book, where they realize that they have rules every teacher needs to follow, such as hot lunches and outdoor breaks. The boys soon use those rules against Gustavo until he gives up and sends the boys to the Palm Woods School. Much to their dismay, the Palm Woods School isn't as fun as they have dreamed and they are sent to detention on their first day. Subplot Mrs. Knight fails in home-schooling Katie and tries to get her a place at the Palm Woods School. Katie has to be part of the "Union" where actors, singers, and performers are able to get in. They soon try out a few auditions but they fail. At an audition for "Suds-O" laundry detergent, they meet a woman and her son, Elliott. He suggests that Katie will not have any chance of getting the job for the commercial and soon Mrs. Knight attacks the woman (Elliott's mother), and Katie attacks Elliott. However, Mrs. Knight appears in the "Suds-O" commercial with Elliott and Katie fighting in the background (This is because it is an example of how children get dirty). Katie is then allowed to attend to the Palm Woods School. Trivia/Goofs *[[Erin Sanders|'''Erin Sanders]] as [[Camille Roberts|'Camille Roberts']] didn't appear in this episode. *This episode premiered to 6.8 million viewers making it the highest-rated premiere for a live-action series in Nick history. *At the School of Rocque, the boys tend to switch seats throughout their time at the school. *When Mr. Bitters appears with money at the near end of the episode, if you can closely watch the TV on which the Suds-O commercial airs before Mr. Bitters appears, you can see there are no hands holding the box of Suds-O, and that Mrs. Knight can be seen in the background breaking the fight of Katie and Elliott up. *The man depicted in the painting in Gustavo's office is former U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower. *This episode called Big Time School of Rocqué is a parody to the American comedy movie and 2016 Nick television show School of Rock. *This is officially the first episode of the Big Time Rush series (After the pilot movie). *They made their teachers quit with using the following methods: #Giving their first teacher a "man band demo" to Germany. #Giving their second teacher the keys to Gustavo's Porsche. #Pretending to eat “vomit” (corn chowder) and that makes the third teacher sick. *Former WWE Superstar Chris Masters makes a special guest appearance in this episode. *Both plot and subplot for this episode are about wanting to go to The Palm Woods school. The guys want to go to the Palm Woods school and so does Katie. *Gustavo mentions that Chris Masters once was a WWE Champion. But in real life he never won. *When Mrs. Knight opens a textbook that's supposedly the history textbook, the one below is labeled "US history". Quotes :James: Tyler why are you so happy? :Tyler: Today the class takes lessons outside! :The guys: Lesson at the Palm Woods...The guys imagine the lesson out the Palm Woods School :Kendall: My dream had a pool. :Carlos: Mine had a pool and pie. :Logan: And mine had a low student-teacher ratio. :James: But the problem is Mr. Masterpiece :Kendall: Don't worry guys, my mom packed us corn chowder for lunch today, right? ---- :Kelly: Just let them go to the Palm Woods! :Gustavo: The day I let them beat me IS THE DAY I-is that a goat? ---- :Kendall: You know the rules with sport at the school level right?! :Gustavo: WHAT?!?! :Logan: And you like our goat? The name of goat is Gus, short for Gustavo!z ---- Gustavo: Hey Kelly: Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. Gallery 103 03 Category:Parodies Category:Big Time Rush Show